


Small lights

by BlueCoral



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hideweek, day 6: rainy day and colorful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoral/pseuds/BlueCoral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to see the fireworks. And Kaneki granted his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small lights

**Author's Note:**

> Another badly beta-ed story.

"Why you do this to me?" Hide stretched a hand out, letting droplet of water wet his palm while keeping a good distance under the roof to keep himself dry. A pout took over his face as loud music could be heard in the distance. It supposed to be a good night where he and Kaneki spent a summer festival together, creating sweet memories and having fun. Never in his life would he imagined to be stuck under some shelter and waited for the rain to stop.

"Kaneki, make the rain go away for me?" Hide drew his hand away, rubbing it agaisnt his pant to dry it. When he got no answer, the blond turned around, only to see a closed door of a shop stared back at him. Emptied fod packages arranged on one side and Hide wondered if Kaneki left him alone in his despair.

How could-

Oh wait. Kaneki did told him something a while ag, which Hide nodded in respond although the rain blocked him from hearing what he said. Maybe he went to buy things, because Hide forgot not the words along the line of "I'll be back." With how rush the rain wanting to fall on the ground, Kaneki sure was reckless to let himself exposed to the cold.

Hide sat on the dry spot on the cement, frowning as he pressed the button on his phone. The clock showed 11:33 p.m. and the blond didn't expect there will come a day when he didn't like the rain. The weather looked like it wanted to behave badly till later. Hide was sure no firework would be lit if this was the case. His frown deepened. A summer festival without firework was like Hide without Kaneki. Merry it was, but it lack some beautiful sparks.

"Hah.." Pants were heard as Kaneki arrived. He let an umbrella off his grip, but his clothes drenched no less as if he didn't bring an umbrella along. Brown eyes raised up to the exhausted face, and he didn't miss the plastic Kaneki held in his other hand as gray eyes locked to his.

Kaneki opened his mouth to speak but the rain was louder than any volume Kaneki had spoken in before. Confused, Hide tilted his head and strained a laugh when Kaneki pouted. "Neki, I can't hear you." He patted a space beside him. "Come here."

Annoyed, the raven plopped himself beside Hide, hands gripping on the plastic. Hide could see something he recognized from it, but he didn't think much. "Where did you go? How could you leave this poor heart alone? That is so bad of you, you know."

A glare. "Shut up, Hide. It was your fault."

Hide blinked, not remembering if he had done something resulting to Kaneki going out. He forgot none, but Kaneki might know it. "What did I do?"

"You've been complaining how you won't see fireworks this year because of the rain. So," He dropped his gaze down to the plastic, opening it. "So I bought as many fireworks as I can for us to lit them."

They were the small ones kids always played. Kaneki and him played with them so many time since their childhood, but for Kaneki to go all of his way just for his stupid desire..

"You love me, aren't ya?"

"No!" Came the quick reply, but Hide could see his flushed cheeks. "I'm just tired of hearing your whines."

Hide smiled. Blush still blush no matter what. "Yes, and I love you too."

He took back his words when he say he didn't like the rain. If having colorful lights brightened the small area was what Kaneki thought of, he would like this to happen every year.


End file.
